


celebrate

by SarahSmith1963



Series: A Tale of Three Hearts [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Celebrations, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e05 The Girl Who Died, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Doctor and Clara celebrate saving Ashildr, the way we all want them too</p>
            </blockquote>





	celebrate

They had just defeated the mire and saved Ashildr from death. The Doctor and Clara were in high spirits as they waited for the town to arrange the boat and rowers. The pair were huddled together in the boat house as rain poured down from the sky, a side effect of the spaceship disturbing the atmosphere apparently. 

"You did it! you actually did it" Clara laughed 

"I really did" The Doctor smiled.

Excitement and joy was bubbling up inside of him making him do something he would never normally do. He pulled Clara towards him cupping her face in both his hands before crashing his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. He had wanted to do this for so long but didn't dare try in fear of being rejected but the adrenaline and celebratory air around them made him drop his guard giving into his deepest desire. It was everything he had dreamt off and more his lips burned against hers, his nose was filled with the smell that was just Clara he couldn't even distinguish different scents they all just melded to together to create her own unique smell and it was by far his favourite in the universe. 

He was so caught up in the feeling of her, his lips against hers it took him a while to realise she was kissing him back! And with just as much hunger as he was. His back hit of the wall as she pushed him towards it her tounge running over his lip trying to dominate the kiss, forever his little control freak and of course he could never say no to her and happily opened his mouth for her, her tounge instantly diving in to tangle with his own. If anyone else had been around at that moment he'd be embarrassed by the Desperate moan that escaped him as he finally got to taste his impossible girl, all tangy and bitter from the berries she had eaten earlier in the day. 

The Doctor pulled away to start kissing along Clara's jaw to just under her ear before nipping her ear lope slightly making Clara moan this time.

"So much for not being a hugger" Clara teased breathlessly 

"This is not a hug" The Doctor practically growled trailing his kisses back to her lips.

"Just so you know I don't plan on stopping at kissing" Clara quipped pulling the zip of his hoody down.

"Oh Clara my Clara you really shouldn't have said that" The Doctor smirked before suddenly lifting Clara up, making her let out a squeal of surprise and pinning her against the wall he had just been against attacking her neck with his lips biting and licking at the sensitive skin earning him a few moans from Clara as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. 

He pulled the string of the vest she had borrowed from one of the villagers and tossed it to the side, his Jacket and hoody closely followed. He felt exposed and vulnerable without them and hulted his mission of undoing the buttons of Clara's shirt suddenly feeling unsure of himself.

"Hey, hey its ok. It's only me your safe" Clara soothed as she lifted his head up to look her in the eyes. Her huge brown eyes filled with lust, desire warmth and love, love for the idiot timelord to scared to be naked in front of a beautiful woman.

"I'm not bowtie boy anymore Clara and I'm most certainly not PE" The Doctor said resting his forehead against Claras.

"I don't care about that. I want you Doctor right here right now. This you not old you and not Danny. You" Clara reassured the Doctor firmly, balling the front of his t-shirt up in her hands.

The Doctor didn't respond he just moved Clara so she was laying down on a pile of hay in the corner of the room before removing his t-shirt and undershirt in one go leaving his top half bare. Clara sat up into her elbows to look at him as he removed his shoes and belt. He was wirey but had some muscle his chest sprinkled with silver hair and a thin line of it went from his belly button to down below his waistband. The Doctor removed his trousers revealing plain black boxers and sculpted legs thanks to all the running. 

Clara got up and shuffled towards him on her knees, placing a small kiss to either of his boney hips before slowly pulling his boxers down. The Doctors member stood long and thick. It was big but Clara was sure she'd manage it. Danny's had been around the same size. She placed a small kiss to the tip and chuckled slightly as he sucked in a breath.

"Just as sensitive as a human male then" She laughed 

"Of course it is. what did you expect?" The Doctor answered

"I don't know never seen a timelords before could have been bright blue with spikes for all I knew" Clara shrugged 

"Of course not Clara but there is a species that has a..." the Doctor started to say but Clara shut him up by taking his full length into her mouth. "Ah Clara you really don't have taaa... Oh rassilon" The Doctor moaned as Clara used the flat of her tounge to lick up his shaft then swirl her tounge around the tip before sucking. Clara continued to work him up licking and sucking as hard and as fast as she could. The Doctor buried his hands into her hair trying to resist the urge to thrust his hips. His hold on her hair getting tighter and tighter as Clara worked him closer to the edge. His breath becoming haggard as more moans and gasps fell from his lips. Clara's inner control freak reveling in being the one to make The Doctor come undone like this.

"Oh Fuck Clara if you want anything more you better stop now" The Doctor moaned his Scottish stronger making the r in her name roll of his tounge turning Clara on even more especially with hearing him swear for the first time. 

She released him with a small pop and the Doctor instantly crashed his mouth to hers, pushing her back onto the hay. The Doctors hard cock brushing against Clara's throbing core sending shocks through her body and making her moan with need. She kicked her shoes off as The Doctor unbuttoned the rest of her shirt with shaking hands while kissing her. The kiss was desperate and hungry all teeth and tounge both battling to be the dominate one. Clara's shirt was quickly torn off followed by her bra. 

The Doctor wasted no time in exploring the newly revealed flesh and cupped one of her breasts rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, his mouth clamping over the other one sucking and licking it making Clara arch her back and moan his name as her clit rubbed against him again. She was sure if he kept this up she would come just by this alone and she nearly did when he bite the nipple in his mouth and pinched the other one at the same time. 

"Oh you like that my Clara don't you. Would you like me to do that to your wet clit Clara?" The Doctor whispered in her ear as he undone the button on her trousers. Gone was the shy unsure Doctor of a few minutes ago replaced by this confident sexy Doctor spared on by the gasps and moans coming from Clara. 

Clara could only respond to him with a strangled moan as he slipped his hand in her trousers rubbing her through her underwear. 

"Doctor please" Clara begged digging her nails into the Doctors shoulders as she came closer to the edge under his touch silently cursing herself for lossing control so quickly.

"Please what my Clara? Tell me what you want me to do my Clara" The Doctor asked husky with a glint in his eye knowing exactly what she wanted but wanting to hear her say it he wanted the control freak to loose control. 

"Please Doctor" Clara moaned again.

"Not good enough" He responded pulling her trousers and underwear off quickly and burying his head between her legs licking her sex amazed at how wet she already was and moaning at how good she tasted after so long of wondering and fantasing of being able to do this. He dipped his tounge into her entrance his nose brushing against her clit every time he dipped in and out of her. Clara's nails digging almost painfully into his scalp as she moaned over and over again.

"Oh god Doctor please" Clara all but screamed as he began sucking on her swollen clit.

"Tell me what you want and you can have it my Clara" The Doctor said looking up at Clara but not moving his head from between her legs.

"You Doctor! I want you!" Clara moaned as he went back to using his clever mouth on her

"You have me Clara, always, so what would you like me to do" 

"Fuck me Doctor please Fuck me" Clara shouted so close to coming 

"That wasn't so hard now was it my little control freak" The Doctor smirked crawling back up Clara's body his cock lined with her entrance. Clara was about to retort to his control freak remark but the quip was lost on her tounge as the Doctor slammed into her making her instantly come over him her internal muscels clenching around him making him groan in pleasure. 

The Doctor thrust into Clara frantically the feeling off her around him driving him closer and closer to the edge. Clara met each of his thrusts with her own. The air around them filled with their moans and gasps. Both their scents mixed together to create an intoxicating aroma that pushed them both further on. Hips grinding together, lips moving in harmony with each other as they raced towards the finish. Their movements becoming faster and less Co-ordinated as they climbed higher and higher. Their voices becoming louder as they moaned each others names in pleasure. Curse words both English and Gallifreyan escaping their lips as they began to loose control. The heat in their bellies burning until they could take it no more. Clara's nails dragging down the Doctors back drawing blood. The pain mixing with pleasure making the Doctor bite down on Clara's neck no doubt leaving a mark. The shock tipping Clara over the edge for a second time screaming the Doctors name and milking him with her inner walls causing him to spill his seed into her as he came aswell her name tumbling from his lips.

The duo lay on the hay afterwards, Clara snuggled into his side her head resting on his chest listening to his hearts hammer against his ribs slightly proud of herself for making his hearts race that hard.

"You know they probably heard all that" Clara laughed 

"Heard you, you mean. Your one noisey little thing when you loose control" The Doctor teased 

"shut up" Clara groaned playfully swatting the Doctors chest. 

"ouch" The Doctor laughed playfully "Gonna be an interesting 2 day rowing trip that's for sure" He teased before placing a quick kiss to lips. 

There was a knock on the door and lofty peeked his head round the door with one hand over his eyes. 

"The ammm boat and ammm rowers are ready when you are" He said nervously before quickly exiting again the door slaming behind him.

"You've traumatised the poor viking" The Doctor said

"Shut up you and get dressed" Clara instructed getting up and pulling her own clothes back on.

"So do you think Ashildr will be ok?" Clara asked once she was dressed.

The Doctor nodded before exiting the boat house. His head full of broading thoughts wondering if he had done the right thing by Ashildr.


End file.
